


Birds of the battlefield

by BlitzFire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Technology, F/M, Mandalorian Civil War (Star Wars), Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mandalorian History (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitzFire/pseuds/BlitzFire
Summary: Do we fear death? Absolutely. Do we run from ower collective demise? No, we are good soldiers.
Relationships: Crow/Badger





	Birds of the battlefield

She huffed as she gazed out of the view port, watching the star ships docking with the fuel station.


End file.
